


You Found Me

by douxii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3 alternate endings included, Alternate Ending, Angst, Cheating, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, One Shot, Suicide, but yaku said something about him, lev wasn't actually in it, very little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douxii/pseuds/douxii
Summary: Kenma knows Kuroo is cheating on him, and he's finally had enough of it.





	1. You Found Me

**Author's Note:**

> Literally pure angst, no happiness AT ALL (okay, only a little at the beginning, but not really depending on how you look at it), unless you like Kuroo and Tsukishima and dislike Kuroo and Kenma (which is the exact opposite for me lmao) There's levyaku if you squint. This entire thing is based off of You Found Me by The Fray, hence the title. inspired by an AMV I saw on youtube, I'll leave a link in the bottom notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jshsha im a bitch

Kenma woke up in his and Kuroo's bed, with Kuroo actually in it. He looked over at him, slightly surprised he was actually there. 'He probably got here during the late hours.' Kenma thought, because Kuroo was definitely not there when he went to bed.

The fact that Kuroo could come home and still sleep next to him like he still loved him was disgusting to Kenma.

Yaku, the only other person who knew about Kuroo's affair with Tsukishima (other than maybe Lev, because Yaku asked once if it was okay that he knew), was befuddled as to why Kenma hasn't broken up with Kuroo yet. As far as Kenma knows, Kuroo has been cheating for a little over a year now, possibly more than that. Yaku is constantly lecturing Kenma about how staying in relationship as unhealthy as this is gonna cause him to become extremely stressed, and could affect his physical and mental health. But Kenma never listened.

Kenma was awoken from his zoned out state when Kuroo moved his body to face towards Kenma with half-lidded eyes, obviously still tired.

"Hey, Kenma." Kuroo smiled at Kenma and stroked his hair in a way most would find lovingly. It definitely wasn't in their situation.

Kenma decided not to swat away Kuroo's hand and just got up and out of his bed, instead. He refused to call it his and Kuroo's bed anymore, considering Kuroo barely even sleeps in it anymore.

Kenma sighed, frustrated, when Kuroo gets up as well, and follows him go their kitchen. Arms wrap around Kenma's waist as he goes to make the same breakfast he has every morning, cereal, considering he can't cook well, and has no motivation to learn. That's what Kuroo used to be there for.

"My parents want me to come stay at their house tonight after work. Something about wanting to discuss my mom's sister's wedding." It amazed Kenma how many excuses Kuroo could come up with to go fuck Tsukishima every day.

"Alright." Kenma replied, voice cold and empty. Kuroo kissed his cheek and left to go get ready for work. Kenma didn't have to work that day, meaning he'd be alone the entire day. 'I'll probably just play video games to distract myself from Kuroo.' Thought Kenma.

As soon as Kuroo left for work, Kenma couldn't focus on the game he was playing. There was no way he'd be able to focus, so he turned it off and called Yaku. They worked together, so he knew Yaku had the day off as well and would be available.

"Hey, Kenma. What's up, is everything fine?"

"Yeah, just got bored. Kuroo's gone, of course."

"That's no surprise. You need to do something about this. You can't go one in such an unhealthy relationship like this. If I found Lev cheating on me, he'd be out of my life in 0.2 seconds."

"I will eventually. I just don't make enough money, so having him help pay for stuff helps."

"That's a lie and you know it. What's the real reason you won't break up with Kuroo?" There was a brief silence before Kenma answered. He himself didn't even know the real reason he hadn't broken up with Kuroo. He knows it's for the best, but...

"I'm scared."

"Of what? Wouldn't it be better to not have to live with something like this holding you down?" Yaku was right. "It's like you think what he's doing isn't wrong."

"What he's doing is wrong."

"Then break it off."

"I can't forgive Kuroo. But he stays on my mind."

Kenma hung up, not letting Yaku answer. He started to do something he hadn't ever done, even after he caught Kuroo and Tsukishima the first time. He started crying. A few stray tears turned into full on sobbing into a pillow. He still loved Kuroo and he hated himself for that.

He ignored his phone's constant buzzing, probably from Yaku trying to call him back.

Kenma never realized how insecure this made him feel. Did Kuroo not love him anymore? The answer seemed obvious, but Kenma wasn't so sure. He wanted to believe Kuroo still did, but it was hard to.

Does Kuroo still love Kenma, but like sex with Tsukishima more? Did Kuroo ever even love Kenma? If Kuroo doesn't love him, why hasn't he decided to leave him? These were all thoughts that ran through Kenma's head, causing him to sob even louder. What could have he done wrong?

Kenma cried himself back to sleep, eventually waking up hours later. He glanced at the clock, it was 5:13 already. Of course, Kuroo wasn't back, like he would've been normally, if he wasn't off fucking someone else.

He picked up his phone to check his notifications. He had 13 missed calls and a little over 50 angry and worried text messages from Yaku and Lev. Most told him not to do anything stupid.

How Kenma found himself in his phone app calling Kuroo? He didn't know. He had no clue what he'd even say. It's not like Kuroo would pick up anyways.

Not to Kenma's surprise, the call went straight to voice mail. Instead of hanging up immediately, Kenma let it go through subconsciously. When the tone went off, meaning for him to leave a voice message, he was silent not knowing what to say. He eventually found his voice.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you. Good bye, I love you." He squeaked out.

He dropped his phone on the couch, crying, and ran to his bathroom. He looked himself in the mirror. 'No wonder Kuroo doesn't love me. I'm disgusting.' Kenma was disturbed by his own appearance, and began to rummage through the medicine cabinet. He found the anti-depressant pills he was supposed to be taking and screwed off the cap with only some difficulty. He emptied what was left if it's contents into his hand and stared at it. Hesitantly, he tossed the pills into his mouth, and used water from the bathroom sink to help swallow them. He gagged a bit, considering he already had trouble swallowing one pill as it is.

Kenma didn't know if he felt dizzy from the negative adrenalin or because the pills were taking effect on him, but he ended up in his kitchen, hand on the handle of the large kitchen knife in the knife block. He cried more. He began to black out from the overdosage, and immediately stabbed the knife through his lower chest. Kenma's vision went blurry as he screamed in pain, before completely blacking out.

In Miyagi, far from where Kenma was in Tokyo, Kuroo had just turned on his phone while laying in bed with Tsukki. He listened to the voice mail, confused as to why Kenma would call him randomly.

He raced out of the bed and put his clothes on in record time as soon as the message ended, which woke Tsukishima up.

"Hm? Where are you going?" Kuroo ignored him, and ran out if Tsukki's apartment to his own.

When he got there, there were police officers discussing a 'loud noise' with the owner of the apartment building. Kuroo tried to act casual, as he silently moved past them. He decided against the elevator and ran up to his floor. 

The first thing he was met with was Kenma's lifeless body laying on the floor, surrounded in his own blood.

Kuroo began to sob at the sight.

"Kenma!" He cried out. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. I love you, too..."


	2. Alternate Ending 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worse Ending: Kuroo hates himself for what he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People thought Kuroo deserved to suffer for Kenma's death, so I made this and another alternate ending to satisy ya people's nEEDS.

When Kuroo got to his and Kenma's apartment, there were police officers discussing a 'loud noise' with the owner of the apartment building. Kuroo tried to act casual, as he silently moved past them. He decided against the elevator and ran up to his floor. 

The first thing he was met with was Kenma's lifeless body laying on the floor, surrounded in his own blood.

Kuroo began to sob at the sight.

"Kenma!" He cried out. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. I love you, too..."

Kuroo picked up the knife covered in Kenma's blood. He knew he didn't deserve his own life anymore, now the he just caused another life to die.

He held the knife up to his chest in the same place Kenma had stabbed himself.

 Hesitantly, yet quickly, Kuroo shoved the knife into his chest. He let out a shriek of pain, and then continuously gasped for air. He started seeing spots, and eventually blacked out after saying:

"See you in the afterlife, Kenma."

Kuroo woke up with a bright light shining in his eyes. He closed his eyes again from the burn. He tried to sit up and scan his surroundings, but winced from the pain in his chest.

"Don't move." Kuroo heard. He could barely distinguish the voice. It was Tsukishima. He must've called for a nurse once he noticed Kuroo starting to wake up, because a nurse came rushing in.

The nurse explained that he hadn't pierced his heart, and was still able to pump blood in his body, but he did however puncture his right lung. He'd have to stay under surveillance for awhile and is being put on life support to keep him alive.

Then Kuroo asked the question he really wanted to answer to.

"What about Kenma?" The nurse seemed a bit fidgety, obviously not wanting to lay down the bad news. "H-he.. Mr. Kozume passed away a few hours ago, unfortunately. The stab in the heart alone wasn't enough to kill him immediately. The overdosage is what really killed him."

Kuroo sighed, tears pricking his eyes. Then he said words that he never thought  he'd speak.

"Pull the plug."

"W-what?"

"Take me off life support. I deserved to die, not Kenma. Please..."

"Kuroo, no..." Tsukishima pleaded.

"If that's what you want, we're obligated to do it."

"Thank you."

Kuroo Tetsurō and Kozume Kenma had both passed away that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(( I have two more to come.


	3. Alternate Ending 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neutral Ending: Kuroo arrives on time, but Kenma's angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make a neutral ending, along with a good ending to satisy everyone.

Kenma dropped his phone on the couch, crying, after finishing his voice message for Kuroo and ran to his bathroom. He looked himself in the mirror. 'No wonder Kuroo doesn't love me. I'm disgusting.' Kenma was disturbed by his own appearance, and began to rummage through the medicine cabinet. He found the anti-depressant pills he was supposed to be taking and screwed off the cap with only some difficulty. He emptied what was left if it's contents into his hand and stared at it. Hesitantly, he tossed the pills into his mouth, and used water from the bathroom sink to help swallow them. He gagged a bit, considering he already had trouble swallowing one pill as it is.

Kenma didn't know if he felt dizzy from the negative adrenalin or because the pills were taking effect on him. He fell to the floor from being dizzy. He couldn't seem to move his limbs, and had a lot of trouble getting up. He couldn't see clearly from the tears in his eyes. He cried himself to sleep, yet again.

Kuroo was already on his way from Tsukishima's house to his and Kenma'd apartment. He had tried to answer Kenma's call, but just missed it. He began to panic immediately and got dressed in the middle of his 'affair' with Tsukishima. He knew Tsukki would be mad with him later, but that wasn't important to Kuroo at the moment.

As soon as Kuroo arrived to the apartment building, he observed the outside, all while walking to the stairs. There were no police, nobody alert, no nothing. This caused Kuroo to run up the stairs faster, because what if he drowned himself, so no one else in the building was able to know and try and save him.

After running up the stairs, Kuroo searched as fast as he could for the key to the apartment. A lot of his keys looked the same, and he decided he didn't have time to try and differ the apartment key from the others, so he just started shoving keys in and seeing if they were right.

Against Kuroo's luck, the last key on hid key ring was the one to the apartment. He started to panic even more because that could have lost him a lot of time.

He practically ripped the door open and ran inside, not bothering to close the door behind him.

"Kenma!" Nothing.

"Kenma, please, where are you?!" Still nothing. He yelled Kenma's name a few more times til he reached the bathroom connected to his and Kenma's bedroom. 

And there he was.

Kenma was lying on the floor peacefully. Well, it would've seem peaceful if there wasn't an open bottle of pills lying next to him.

"Kenma, no." Kuroo tried moved Kenma's body so he was lying with hid back to the floor. Kuroo checked for pulse. He was rushing, so it was hard until he was able to actually feel one.

Once he felt that Kenma's heart was still beating, he started shaking Kenma until he woke up.

"Hm? What..." Kenma mumbled, stirring awake.

"Kenma, thank God you're okay."

"Why would you care?"

"Because you're my b-boyfriend," Kuroo stuttered his words, feeling guilty. "And it's kind of my job to care for you..." Kenma sat up and glared at him.

Kenma slapped Kuroo.


	4. Alternate Ending 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good Ending: Kenma had a misunderstanding and Kuroo arrived on time.

Kenma dropped his phone on the couch, crying, after finishing his voice message for Kuroo and ran to his bathroom. He looked himself in the mirror. 'No wonder Kuroo doesn't love me. I'm disgusting.' Kenma was disturbed by his own appearance, and began to rummage through the medicine cabinet. He found the anti-depressant pills he was supposed to be taking and screwed off the cap with only some difficulty. He emptied what was left if it's contents into his hand and stared at it. Hesitantly, he tossed the pills into his mouth, and used water from the bathroom sink to help swallow them. He gagged a bit, considering he already had trouble swallowing one pill as it is.

Kenma didn't know if he felt dizzy from the negative adrenalin or because the pills were taking effect on him. He fell to the floor from being dizzy. He couldn't seem to move his limbs, and had a lot of trouble getting up. He couldn't see clearly from the tears in his eyes. He cried himself to sleep, yet again.

Kuroo was already on his way from hid workplace to his and Kenma's apartment. Kuroo had ignored the call because he was in the middle of dealing with a customer. He panicked as soon as he heard the voice mail. He ran out of his office, after apologizing to his boss and told him he'd explain everything later. Kuroo knew he'd be in trouble later, but all he cared about was Kenma at the moment.

As soon as Kuroo arrived to the apartment building, he observed the outside, all while walking to the stairs. There were no police, nobody alert, no nothing. This caused Kuroo to run up the stairs faster, because what if he drowned himself, so no one else in the building was able to know and try and save him.

After running up the stairs, Kuroo searched as fast as he could for the key to the apartment. A lot of his keys looked the same, and he decided he didn't have time to try and differ the apartment key from the others, so he just started shoving keys in and seeing if they were right.

Against Kuroo's luck, the last key on hid key ring was the one to the apartment. He started to panic even more because that could have lost him a lot of time.

He practically ripped the door open and ran inside, not bothering to close the door behind him.

"Kenma!" Nothing.

"Kenma, please, where are you?!" Still nothing. He yelled Kenma's name a few more times til he reached the bathroom connected to his and Kenma's bedroom. 

And there he was.

Kenma was lying on the floor peacefully. Well, it would've seem peaceful if there wasn't an open bottle of pills lying next to him.

"Kenma, no." Kuroo tried moved Kenma's body so he was lying with hid back to the floor. Kuroo checked for pulse. He was rushing, so it was hard until he was able to actually feel one.

Once he felt that Kenma's heart was still beating, he started shaking Kenma until he woke up.

"Hm? What..." Kenma mumbled, stirring awake.

"Kenma, thank God you're okay."

"Why would you care?"

"Because you're my boyfriend," Kuroo became confused. Why would Kenma think that he wouldn't care about his own boyfriend's health? "And I love you. Why wouldn't I care?" Kenma sat up and started feeling confused himself.

"You mean you aren't cheating on me?"

Kuroo was even more befuddled, until he remembered the time Kenma saw him and Kuroo. "No! No, no, no. Of course not! Tsukishima had invited me over to discuss work stuff, then forced me into a kiss. I could never cheat on you."

Kuroo grabbed Kenma's face and kissed him. Kenma kissed him back. "But then why haven't you been around as much."

"I'm so sorry about that. I had been not going to work for a month to avoid Tsukishima. So instead of firing me, my boss had me work overtime everyday for the past year." Kenma remembered the time Kuroo spent with him everyday after catching him and Tsukishima.

"I'm taking a vacation off from work soon for a week so I can spend as much time with you, then I should be working a normal schedule afterwards." Kenma smiled, knowing that Kuroo really does love him, and that this was all just a huge misunderstanding. Kenma suddenly felt stupid and guilty for believing that Kuroo would cheat on him. Kuroo noticed the small tears leaving Kenma's eyes. Kuroo took action and wrapped his arms around Kenma.

"I love you so much. Please don't cry, it hurts to see you cry."

"I can't believe I thought you'd do that. You should hate me for thinking so low of you. I'm sorry..."

"You have no reason to be sorry. And don't you dare fight me on that." Kenma laughed slightly. This made Kuroo smile.

Suddenly Kuroo remembered that Kenma tried to overdose. "Kenma!" This startled the blonde. "I need to get you to a hospital!"

Kuroo suddenly pulled Kenma up and rushed him to the nearest hospital. Kenma ended up being okay after his levels were checked, and his aspirin levels were normal and going down. The doctor prescribed Kenma liquid medicaition, so that he couldn't overdose again, and recommended he see a therapist. Kenma politely declined, and said that he knew he'd be fine.

And Kenma and Kuroo lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay :)

**Author's Note:**

> link to inspo: https://youtu.be/_LW04RM6-cg


End file.
